venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Action Man
The Action Man (real name: Rodney) was a former member of the original Team Venture and one of Jonas Venture Sr.'s close friends and allies. The Action Man was well known for his incredibly violent behavior and constant womanizing. History The Action Man's early history is largely unknown, but what is known is that he became friends with Jonas Venture Sr. and joined Team Venture. He would take part in multiple adventures where he would go into battle guns ablaze and killing everything in sight. Throughout much of his career, he would spend his time womanizing and sleeping with many hookers, a lifestyle that his fellow teammate Paul Entmann often tried to dissuade him from. The Action Man continued to serve with Team Venture for many years and as Jonas' son Rusty Venture grew older he would partake in torturing the young man. During an undersea mission, their fellow Team Venture member, Major Tom, lost his life, leaving his wife Jeanie widowed. The Action Man married Jeanie. He later retired along with the rest of the team after Jonas died from an unknown cause and would at an unknown point move to Florida with Jeannie. Character Season 1 The Action Man along with the rest of the original Team Venture was summoned by Hank and Dean Venture to save the kidnapped Rusty Venture from the mad scientist Mike Sorayama. By this time, he has flatulence problems and "plastic knees" that hinder his movements despite being physically capable. In the end Rusty and Brock managed to escape by themselves, but Brock in a blind rage beat the daylights out of the original Team Venture. Season 3 The Action Man along with the original members of Team Venture appeared on Spider-Skull Island during the opening of the Venture Museum. While there he met up with his old friend Entmann and invited him to come live at his place. Season 4 At some point, Action Man's wife Jeanie died for unknown reasons, and he moved to a retirement home in Boca Raton, Florida. Season 5 In a flashback, we see Action Man along with Jonas Sr. fighting L Ron Hubbard aboard the X-2 shortly before its destruction. Action Man shoots two henchmen holding an ex-First Lady hostage before being blasted by another who is in turn knocked out by Kano. They are then seen diving off the X-2 when L Ron Hubbard's robot self-destructs. After Rusty's supposed death, The Action Man was given custody of Hank and showed him around Florida while there he also revealed to Hank that he crushed Paul Entmann with his rocking chair by mistake and later held a measly funeral for him on the front lawn of his Boca Raton retirement community, and had Hank take a dump on his grave to act as "fertilizer" to symbolize new life as is Team Venture tradition. Rodney informed Hank, he needed him to help him seduce fellow senior citizen Rose Whalen who he had been interested in for forty years. Hank agreed but only if he could return to the Venture Compound something Action Man agreed too. In the end, he and Hank were successful in winning over Rose and Hank was allowed return to Venture Industries after finding out Rusty was still alive. Everyone present proceed to have a more proper funeral for Paul Entmann. During this funeral, Colonel Gentleman tells Action Man that he's moving back to America and offered Action Man to be his roommate and that he could bring Rose along. Action Man agrees and with the rest of the original Team Venture asks the Venture Bros to take a dump on Entmann as part of the tradition. Season 6 He along with Rose, Colonel Gentleman, and Billy (Rose's son) attend the grand opening of Gargantua 2 space station. While there he tries to tell Rose to stop babying Billy and get annoyed when she ignores him. Later on, they are held hostage by The Revenge Society led by Phantom Limb (who he and Gentleman recognize). Hank Venture tries to get them fight back but they try to persuade him to let the villains take the money and leave due to the space station being insured. But with encouragement from Rose, they fend off against their captors and retreat when the station is attacked by meteors. He later attends the funeral of Jonas Venture Jr. In [[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']], he, Colonel Gentlemen, and Pete White watch the video of Billy Quizboy (under the effects of mind control gas) and laughs at the various things the latter does. He soon laughs as Gentlemen offers the real Billy (who is now back to normal) some fast food as Billy complains to Rose about this. In [[A Party for Tarzan|''A Party for Tarzan]], it is revealed that he brutally killed a minor villain named Turnbuckle many years ago; the incident became the basis for the Equally Matched Aggression Level system. Season 7 In the episode ''Arrears in Science'' he suffers a stroke, as predicted by Dr. Orpheus in Season 1, and falls into a coma. Pete White uses the reverse setting on the Shrink Ray to enlarge a cockroach, which Dr. Orpheus enchants. Kano and Colonel Gentleman secure the unconscious Action Man to the giant cockroach's back and the three ride it all the way to the hospital. Still comatose in ''The Saphrax Protocol'', The Action Man finds himself in a purgatory-like state that resembles the ice planet Hoth from ''The Empire Strikes Back'' crossed with the planet from the film ''Barbarella''. He encounters his godson Hank Venture, who is comatose from a head injury, and the two have a long heart-to-heart conversation about love, obsession, and growing up. In the process The Action Man reveals to Hank that his real mother was an actress named Bobbi Saint Simone. He says Dr. Venture became obsessive and smothered her until she stopped taking his calls, changed her name, and moved to another state. Personality The Action Man was a dangerously violent man in his youth and would often go into battle with his guns shooting everything he laid his eyes on and would enjoy beating and shooting his enemies into a bloody pulp. Even in old age this behavior has only lessened a bit and when he donned the title of Action Man again he was ready to cause needless violence like old times. He is also a lecherous womanizer who enjoyed flirting and sleeping with numerous partners (many of which were prostitutes) and his fellow Team Venture teammate Paul Entmann would often scold him by saying "stop thinking with your Action Crotch". After he married his wife Jeanie, The Action Man seemingly stayed faithful to her for many years, but he later reveals that he had been trying to sleep with a woman named Rose Whalen for the last 40 years. In addition, even Rose confronted him about his womanizing ways and didn't believe his claim to being faithful. Like most of his fellow Team Venture comrades, The Action Man was an arrogant and uncaring man even when not in battle and would often enjoy pranking and tormenting the young Rusty Venture (such as waking him up with a gun to his head). Despite his harsh past with The Action Man, Rusty made him the godfather of Hank Venture, although the minute Hank came into his life he used him to help him seduce the kindly Rose Whalen. Episode Appearances Season 1 *''Ghosts of the Sargasso'' (flashback) *''Past Tense'' *''A Very Venture Christmas'' Season 3 *''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny'' *''What Goes Down Must Come Up'' (flashback) *''Now Museum--Now You Don't'' *''ORB'' Season 4 *''Pomp and Circuitry'' *''From the Ladle to the Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story'' Season 5 *[[Spanakopita!|''Spanakopita!]] (flashback, dream sequence) *[[The Devil's Grip|''The Devil's Grip]] Season 6 *''All This and Gargantua-2'' *''Faking Miracles'' (flashback) *[[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']] *[[A Party For Tarzan|''A Party For Tarzan]] (flashback) Season 7 * ''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem'' * ''Arrears in Science'' * The Saphrax Protocol Trivia *In ''Past Tense'', after The Action Man attacked and later apologize to Dr. Orpheus, the occultist Dr. Orpheus interrupts with "two years and seventeen days... by a stroke", to which he appears pleased. This was assumed to be referring to The Action Man's death. In the season 7 episode ''Arrears in Science'' he does indeed suffer a stroke but was gotten to a hospital (by way of giant cockroach) and was later stated by Colonel Gentleman to be hanging on, albeit in a coma. *It's likely due to the number of David Bowie references in the show that the name "The Action Man" is a reference to his 1980 hit "Ashes to Ashes". *In ''The Devil's Grip'' The Action Man tells Rose Whalen that Jonas Venture Sr. put him on "jump juice" to make him a Super Soldier "for the good of flag and country". This is similar to the origin of the patriotic Marvel Comics superhero Captain America. Category:Assassins and Professional Killers Category:Characters Category:Fictional assassins category:Former Superheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Original Team Venture Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Inhabitants of New York